spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Wickham Terrace
Wickham Terrace is 747RSH's, 758HEG's, XQ25EG's, AlbertAnnerley06's, 618RVD's and 2207ST's collaboration spoof of the longest-running children's television show by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street. Wickham Terrace combines elements mainly from Dr. Seuss, Inspector Gadget, The New Worst Witch, Oliver & Company, Peter Pan, Sofia the First and Wreck-it-Ralph. Like most Sesame Street parodies, Wickham Terrace keeps the characters the original dresses except for a few modifications. Wickham Terrace only parodies the first 49 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 49 2018-2019) except for Season 7 1975-1976 and Season 46 2016. Interesting features in this parody included: * Penny Gadget '''from ''Inspector Gadget ''plays as Big Bird; * Gordon and Susan are both played by '''The Cat in the Hat '''and '''Wendy Darling; * Snow White '''played Maria; '''Fozzie Bear '''played Luis; * '''Phoebe Nettlebetter '''plays Bob, '''Rapunzel '''plays Guy Smiley; * '''Anastasia Tremaine '''from ''Cinderella ''played Count von Count; * '''Drizella Tremaine '''from ''Cinderella ''played Countess von Backwards; * '''Caillou '''from ''Caillou ''played Little Bird, '''Luan Loud '''played Granny Bird; * '''Vanellope Von Schweetz '''from ''Wreck-It Ralph ''played Elmo; * '''Queen Izzy '''from ''Jake and the Neverland Pirates ''played Rosita, '''Princess Amber '''played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by '''Princess Fiona, Penny Forrester '''and '''Clementine respectively; * Grundgetta is played by Rosie 'from ''Caillou, Oscar the Grouch is played by Rarity'; * '''Belle '''plays Kermit the Frog, '''Taffyta Muttonfudge '''plays Grover and; * ''Wickham Terrace displays the episode numbers at the beginning of the first 23 seasons using the Toowong font, also known as [[wp:Brisbane Transport|'Brisbane Transport']]' Fleet Numbering Font' (BTFNF). 'Characters & The Gang' * Big Bird - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Cookie Monster - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Bert - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Ernie - Princess Hildegard (Sofia the First) * Bob - Phoebe Nettlebetter (The New Worst Witch) * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it-Ralph) * Gordon - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Susan - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Kermit the Frog - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Roosevelt Franklin - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Maria - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) * Luis - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) * Guy Smiley - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Count von Count - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) * Countess von Backwards - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) * Betty Lou - Lambie (Doc McStuffins) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Barkley - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) * Biff - The Lorax (Dr. Seuss) * Sully - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Two-Headed Monster - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Telly Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Queen Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Zoe - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Baby Bear - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Captain Syrup (WarioWare) * Herry Monster - Nala (The Lion King) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * David - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Linda - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Miles - Stuffy (Doc McStuffins) * Olivia - Princess Fiona (Shrek) * Gina - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Gabi - Clementine (Caillou) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count‘s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Big Bird Jenny .jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Cookie Monster Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Bert Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegard as Ernie Phoebenettlebetter.png|Phoebe Nettlebetter as Bob Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Gordon Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Susan Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Belle 2009.png|Belle as Kermit the Frog Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan as Roosevelt Franklin Alice.png|Alice as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Luan Loud.png|Luan Loud as Granny Bird Snow White-1.png|Snow White as Maria Fozzie Bear 2.png|Fozzie Bear as Luis Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Guy Smiley AnastasiaTremaine .jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Count von Count Drizella Cinderella.jpg|Drizella Tremaine as Countess von Backwards Lambiewave.png|Lambie as Betty Lou Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley Lorax-clip-art-1887241.png|The Lorax as Biff IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Sully Captain Hook said pay attention.jpeg|Captain Hook and Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Two-Headed Monster 549769824.jpg|Kiara as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit D8gcecn-f942a962-7e09-4de8-ab76-ccf643c7ca14.jpg|Queen Izzy as Rosita Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Cubby gets his map.jpeg|Cubby as Baby Bear Captain Syrup as a pirate, Yarrrrrr!.png|Captain Syrup as Merry Monster Nala.png|Nala as Herry Monster Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Fa Zhou.jpg|Fa Zhou as Mr. Hooper James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|Prince James as David Ariel the Mermaid.png|Ariel as Linda Stuffyhappy.png|Stuffy as Miles Princess Fiona.jpg|Princess Fiona as Olivia 856438 1318709104216 full.jpg|Penny Forrester as Gina Clementime.png|Clementine as Gabi Character-by-character images Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:Phoebe Nettlebetter Category:Phoebe Nettlebetter-related Category:747RSH Category:758HEG Category:XQ25EG Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:618RVD Category:2207ST Category:Brisbane City Council